A sick Christmas
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: In England's opinion, nothing is worse than being sick for Christmas. Now hes stuck with France watching over him, plus he cant go to America's Christmas party. Can the nations help England feel better? Friendship fic!
1. Catching pneumonia

**a/n: This is really more of a friendship fic, since I'm not good at writing slash;)**

England erupted into a sudden coughing fit, gasping for breath as he clutched at his bedsheets. There was nothing worse than being sick the day before Christmas. He sniffled miserably whilst trying to reach a box of tissues. It must have been the flu, because his limbs ached and his head pounded, plus he had that terrible cough. England didn't get sick that much, and really hated when he did.

"Stupid bloody flu..." He grumbled, giving a slight shiver. Despite the house being turned up to a very warm degree, he still felt unnaturally cold. He supposed it must have been the fever.

This Christmas there was supposed to be a party at America's house. Obviously now he wouldn't be able to go. Perhaps that was better though. Often America's parties would be rather...wild. _'Maybe a little peace and quiet would be nice...'_ He thought.

Another coughing fit soon took over. _'Or maybe not'_.

Everything had been fine two days before. Then all of the sudden he'd developed aches, chills, a fever...all at once. Of course he didn't tell anyone, because what would be worse than having someone take care of him? He'd be absolutely fine by himself!

The sick country was startled from his thoughts when his cellphone rang. Luckily it was on the nightstand, so he had no trouble reaching it.

"Hello?" He asked, trying not to sound as congested and hoarse as the sickness had made him.

"Hey dude!" America's cheerful voice rang out excitedly. "Hows it going?"

"Ah, just fine." England answered shortly, burying his face in the pillows to muffle his coughs.

"Awesome! So, are you still coming for the party tomorrow?" America questioned happily. England gave a sigh. He'd most certainly not be going, but he'd need an excuse so America or anyone else wouldn't discover his...ailment.

"Actually Alfred, I cant go." He said quickly, closing his eyes and tensing at the silence from the other end of the phone.

"...What? Why not? Is something wrong Iggy?" The superpower soon said.

"No! Of course not! It's just...uh...I have to go to a...thing." England sputtered out. He then face palmed. He needed to learn how to come up with better excuses.

"A thing?" America's voice was in a tone that suggested England's excuse was implausible.

"Yes, a thing! And it's very important, so I'll just mail your gift." England replied quickly, hoping for America to just let it go so the phone call could be over. He really wanted to go back to sleep. Suddenly, a couch escaped his mouth before he could cover it.

"Are you sick?" America asked, hearing the cough.

"No! Of course not you git! Now I really must be going. Happy Christmas, I'll be at the party next year!" England replied, slamming the phone shut.

He spent the next few hours sleeping. It was a restless sleep though, because of his aches and chills. The sickness seemed to be getting worse by the minute. One minute he'd be asleep, and the next he'd be woken by strange and disturbing dreams that the fever was likely causing.

England was awoken again by the sound of someone knocking on his front door from downstairs. He was much too tired to even think of getting up, so the nation just closed his eyes once again, drifting off. His eyes snapped open at the sound of his phone ringing once again. Just wanting to sleep, England gave an irritated whimper, but picked up his phone anyway. The caller id said it was France...oh great.

"What do you want frog?" He croaked into the phone, pulling the thick blankets closer around his shivering body.

"Angleterre, either open your front door or tell me where you hid the key!" France's thickly french accented voice spoke sternly to him.

"What the...why? Don't tell me your here..?"

"Yes" France answered. "And I'll break in unless you tell my where your key is."

"Why are you here?" England asked in an upset tone. France was supposed to on his way to Americas, not here! The last thing he needed was having to deal with the bloody frog in his condition!

"America called and said you were sick. Where is your key? You have three seconds to tell me before I break in." France said threateningly.

"You stupi-...it's under the smallest flower pot to the right." England told him, defeated. He didn't need a broken door, so he figured it best to just comply with France...for now. As soon as he spoke, England snapped the phone closed and buried his face into the pillows again, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He just felt so horrible!

His bedroom door was suddenly opened, and he was met by France. The wavy haired man studied England from the doorway for a moment, before giving a soft sigh.

"Oh mon cher...you really are sick." He murmured, coming forth to England's side. He placed his hand on England's forehead.

"Why the bloody hell are you here? I can take care of myself!" England mumbled, eyes droopy.

"Non, I do not think you can. Now go back to sleep, I must get some things to help you." France said, tucking the covers securely around England before leaving the room. Happy to be rid of the Frenchman, England sighed and fell back asleep.

Several minutes later he was brought back to reality as something cold and wet was placed on his forehead. It was a damp cloth. England, half conscious, whimpered and tried turning his head to rid it of the coldness.

"Shh, we need to get your fever down Angleterre." France spoke soothingly to him as he held the cloth in place. Being in no condition to fight back, England could only tremble as France ran the cloth over his face and neck. Soon he began to cough once again, and the cough concerned Francis. He went downstairs in search of medicine, only to discover that England didn't have any! France sighed irritatedly before returning to England.

"I must run to the store and get medicine. I'll only be ten minutes, alright? Keep this on." France said, replacing the newly drenched cloth upon England's head once again. England could only nod, watching as Francis left the room.

When he was sure that France was gone, England shook his head to rid himself from the cloth, watching as it fell to the floor. He then snuggled deep within the covers, hugging himself as he tried to gain warmth, despite the fever.

True to his word, France only took about ten minutes. He'd picked up cough medicine that was cherry flavored, as well as some grape medicine to help with the fever. He decided to stick with the liquid stuff because he didn't want England to choke if he got pills. He also bought a thermometer, as England didn't seem to have one of those either.

When we returned to England's room he saw the cloth on the floor and almost smiled at England's stubbornness, before growing a little concerned as he took out the newly purchased thermometer and approached his rival/friend.

"Angleterre, wake up for a moment mon ami." France said softly, using both arms to hoist the sleepy nation into a sitting position. England glared at him as he rested against the headboard.

"Open" France told him, not waiting for England to fully open his mouth before sticking the annoying thermometer in. "Keep it under your tongue until I say."

England rolled his eyes, but complied. He sat still, eying France warily as he observed the French nation pouring medicine into a cup. Soon the thermometer beeped, so France allowed England to open his mouth as he examined what England's temp was. **103**...France decided that if it went up any more than he'd bring England to the hospital.

"I'm going to have you take two different types of medicine alright? One for the fever, one for the cough." France told him.

"Why? It's not like I can die anyway...it'll go away." England said, highly irritated at the thought of disgusting cough medicine. France smiled, running his fingers though England's damp hair.

"It's best go treat these things...we don't want it to worsen. Nation or not, illness is a serious thing." France admonished. "I'll go get you some juice so the taste will be a little more bearable. Besides, you need to get some fluids in you."

When France returned with some apple juice, he held to cup of medicine up to England. The Brit looked like he was about to protest, but figured that he'd feel better in the long run if he took it. Soon he swallowed the cough medicine, shuddered at the taste, then quickly took the juice from France.

"One more dose Angleterre...and this one's grape. It'll help your fever."

"I don't want anymore...the cough medicine was enough!" England said, rolling over to go back to sleep. When he was suddenly turned back over and into a sitting position by France, he groaned.

"Drink it. After that I'll let you go back to sleep. I promise." France said soothingly, bringing the medicine to England's mouth. England quickly swallowed it then drank juice again, before rolling back over and closing his eyes.

Finally satisfied, France tucked the blankets around England before taking out his cellphone and calling America, who he knew was worried about England as well.

"How is he?" America asked as soon as France called.

"It's the flu I think. He should be feeling better in a bit, I just gave him medicine." France replied.

"Phew...that's great. I sure hope he feels better soon. I have to get back to setting up the party though. Call if anything happens?" America asked.

"Oui, I promise" France answered. After that they both hung up, and France proceeded to sit on England's bed. He didn't try anything perverted, since he did have a heart and he _knew_ England was very sick. Instead he began reading a book.

Things were quiet for about fifteen minutes. There was no noise except for Francis flipping the pages of his book, and England's muffled breathing. Suddenly the nation jolted awake, looking at France in confusion.

"Why are you still here? And in my bed nonetheless? I swear if you try anything..." England stopped mid sentence as an expression of fear took over his face. France immediately put his book aside, rushing to feel England's forehead.

"What is it Angleterre?"

Instead of replying, England quickly scrambled to get out of bed, stumbling his way to the door. France was quick to follow him after seeing England sway dangerously.

"What on earth is wrong? Get back in bed!" France yelled, until realizing England was trying to get to the bathroom. He cursed slightly under his breath.

It was too late, England fell to his knees and vomited all over the floor. Since he didn't have a lot of food in his system it wasn't much, but he did throw up the medicine. That made France curse as well, the medicine didn't have time to work properly, and it wasn't good if England couldn't keep it down.

France rubbed England's back while he finished puking. He knew how awful the feeling was, and gave England a look of sympathy when the Brit started shaking. Soon he was done and France gently walked him back to his bed, tucking England under the covers. He then went and got a glass of cold water, holding it to England's lips.

"Just a few gulps please. We don't want you getting dehydrated." France told him. England was much too sick to argue, and took three small sips. France frowned but didn't urge him to drink anymore.

Soon England was back asleep, but it wasn't long until England began to cough again. It sounded even worse this time, and when it lasted longer than thirty seconds France had to sit England up and rub his back to try and ease the coughing. England's eyes were teary, and he gasped. Not being able to breath was a scary thing, a thing that England didn't want to experience again.

France took his temperature again, and gasped when the thermometer read **105.**

"That's it, were going to the hospital!" France said, standing up swiftly. England could only look at France without much expression, his eyes glazed over with fever. France quickly jogged downstairs, before returning with both of their jackets. It was cold outside, and France didn't need England getting any sicker.

He pulled the covers off of England, ignoring Arthur's slight whine. He then peeled of England's shirt, which was damp from the mixture of sweat and the water from the cloth. He went over to England's dresser, taking out a new clean T-shirt and pulling it over the feverish nation's head.

After that he got England into his winter jacket and then got into his own. France then scooped England into his arms, steadily carrying him down the stairs and out to his car. The whole time England was silent, on the verge of passing out.

"Stay awake Arthur...please stay awake." France whispered.

England closed his eyes and let darkness overcome him.

**a/n: This will have one or two more chapters. I'll submit the next chapter asap if you review this one and tell me what you think! ****Btw, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	2. Grumpy doctors and an iv pole

When Arthur came to, the first thing he saw was white. Vaguely he wondered if he was dead. Didn't people see white on their way to Heaven or something? No...he doubted this was the case, because most likely he'd be in Hell with all the wars he's fought in. Opening his eyes all the way was hard, because his eyes felt like bricks and the bright light wasn't helping at all.

"Angleterre? Are you awake?" A voice asked. It sounded french...Francis! If Francis was here, he most certainly wouldn't be dead, because France hadn't been sick like him.

"F-France?" His throat felt like sandpaper, and sounded much too hoarse. Soon his eyes adjusted, so he opened them further.

It all made sense now! He was in a hospital! He examined the room closely; the walls were white and he had a window view. The windows were drawn shut though, and they had tan curtains. There was a little picture of Santa on the wall, but besides that the room was blank.

"Oh Angleterre, your awake!" France said, a bright smile on his face. He was sitting in a chair next to England's bed, a fashion magazine in his lap. England rolled his eyes, but smiled weakly nonetheless.

"How long have I been asleep for?" He asked, voice still raspy.

"Only a few hours. It's about two in the afternoon." France answered, passing England a cup of water.

England stretched before reaching for it, and as he did so he felt a tug on his arm. Looking down, he saw an iv attached to him.

"I want it out!" He said. He knew he sounded childish, but there was really no need for a stupid iv. He was a nation, and nations didn't get taken out by a silly thing like pneumonia. At least that's what he thought...there was no record of a nation ever dieing of sickness unless it related to something serious like economy or utter destruction.

"Your keeping it in! The doctor said you have a very serious case of pneumonia, and that you need the medicine of you want to get better anytime soon. He also said you'll be staying here for at least a minimum if four days to a week, and- Don't give me that look!" France stopped to reprimand England, who had gave a nasty glare at the thought of staying in the hospital.

"We heal faster than humans! There's really no need." England said, coughing a bit. He felt a lot better than he had though, so the medicine must have been doing something right. Taking a sip of the water, he leaned back into the hard pillows to glare at France once again.

"Your staying, and that's the end of it." France said firmly, lips pressed together. England sighed.

"But it's Christmas tomorrow! Who the bloody hell wants to spend Christmas at a germ infested hospital? Honestly.." He complained. France smiled, resting his hand on England's head.

"Don't worry mon cher, everything will turn out well." France said. He started to say something more, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Bonjour?"

"Francis! Has Iggy woken up yet?" America's frantic voice asked. France had texted America and many of the other nations to tell them what had happened to England. All of them were concerned, especially America.

"He's just woken up!" Francis laughed. "Would you like to speak with him?"

"Yeah!" America screamed so loudly that France had to hold the phone a few inches away from his ear.

"Alright, but talk quietly. He's still feeling ill." France said before passing the phone to England.

"Hey Alfred" England said softly, closing his eyes and sinking into the mattress.

"Iggy! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Has France been taking good care of you? What about the doctors? I'm sorry your having such a crappy Christmas eve...don't worry Artie, I promise your Christmas wont be ruined!" America said reassuringly.

"I'm fine...and thanks. I hope the party goes well tomorrow." England said, suppressing a sigh. Despite acting like it wasn't a big deal, he was very bummed about not being able to go. It wasn't often all the nations got together unless it was a meeting, but at meetings they weren't able to talk because they had to do their jobs.

"Don't worry dude, it will! I've got to go now. Listen to the doctors and France okay? Bye Iggy!"

"My name's not Iggy!" England yelled, but the only reply was America's laughter before he hung up.

When the doctor came in, England knew instantly they would _not_ get along. He was a tall man with a long nose and thick framed glasses. He had a neatly trimmed beard, and new loafers that were bright black. By the mans expression, he looked as if he owned the place.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland, I'm Dr. Bumpus" He said, not bothering to shake England's hand. "You have a serious case of pneumonia, and it's time we discuss your treatment."

"Very well" England said, holding his chin up high. "I propose you take out this stupid iv, and open the curtains so I can see the outside! Oh, and let me out of here first thing tomorrow morning!"

Dr. Bumpus narrowed his eyes at England, whilst France muffled laughter.

"Sorry Mr. Kirkland, but your iv is staying in. The curtains can be opened, but your not leaving tomorrow. I advise you to stay here at least four more days, maybe more. You have a serious illness!" The Doctor said.

"Really now mon lapin, it wont be that bad. I'll stay here with you." France told him soothingly.

"Great" England huffed. "I get to spend Christmas in the hospital with an annoying doctor and a stupid frog."

He was about to say more, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was still painful in his chest area. It was rather embarrassing to have both Dr. Bumpus and France leaning over him in concern.

"_That_ is why your staying here. I'm going high your dosage of antibiotics." Dr. Bumpus said, stiffly leaving the room.

"I don't like him" England said, as soon as the doctor was out of earshot.

"It doesn't matter if you like him or not, he's still going to be our doctor, and help you get better." France replied gently. "You just need to quiet down and relax."

England sighed to himself miserably. His headache was back again, his cough still sucked, and to worsen things, he was feeling cold again. Why did it have to be him? Couldn't fate have just chosen another person or country to be sick?

The next few hours England laid in his bed clicking through the TV channels but not really watching them. It was just something to do, and the little click..click...click rhythm was kind of soothing. A nurse came in to give him some more medicine through his iv, and to see if he wanted anything. England politely asked her for tea, and she was more than happy to make him some.

The perk was that even though Dr. Bumpus was a grumpy, mean doctor, the nurses were certainly the opposite. Even though they treated England like a little kid, it was still nice to have someone sympathize his situation of being sick on Christmas eve. They would pat his head and tell him to cheer up before giving him tea. France woudl flirt with them, and they'd only giggle.

"Francis?" England asked after a little while, when nobody was around.

"Oui?" The Frenchman responded, half paying attention to the TV, which was now on some old Christmas classic.

"Why are you staying here with me? Don't you have something better to do on Christmas eve? Like to to Alfred's for his party?"

"I'm staying here because I would feel 'orrible knowing my good friend was all alone in the hospital on Christmas stuck with rude doctors and nurses that coddled too much." France replied, grinning and ruffling England's hair. England shook himself from Francis, before deciding that he had to use the loo.

France offered to help him reach the bathroom, but of course England told him no. Granted it was a little difficult bringing his iv pole and everything, but luckily the thing had wheels so he could hang onto the pole in his shaky feet for support. It was annoying wearing the stupid hospital gown they'd put on him, because it was rather...revealing, so he had to keep pulling it down so his ass wouldn't be shown to France, whom he was more than sure would made some sort of sexual comment. Instead France only smirked.

After finishing his business, England studied himself in the mirror. His hair messily stood up on all ends, and his cheeks were pink with a slight fever. He instantly tried to tame his hair, with no avail. Even on regular days his hair was impossible to get completely straight. He then decided he could take out his iv, but only got it out halfway before deciding that he didn't need Dr. Bumpus on his case.

Dr. Bumpus soon came back anyway to check on England's condition, muttering angrily to himself as he saw that England's iv had come loose. England winced as it was shoved back him, but sighed in relief as the doctor made his way out.

"I hate this. I just want to go home!" England said, beginning to tremble slightly. He didn't know why he was feeling so sad, maybe it was just the sickness. "I want to sleep in my own bed in my own clothes!"

France was quick to pull England into a hug, which was kind of hard since England's iv was in the way.

"Just wait mon cher, alright? You'll feel much better soon, you have my word." France told him.

England knew France was most likely lying, so he only pulled back and wiped at his eyes, which had been brimming with tears. By now it was almost dinner time, so both countries sat quietly, France using his phone to text every now and then.

Luckily since England was a country, he had good connections _and_ money so he had a nice private hospital room. It still didn't help the fact that it was a hospital, and hospitals sucked.

Suddenly England was aware of a lot of nose coming from the hallway. It consisted of shouting, laughing, and lots of talking. The sick nation was about to get out of bed and go see what it was, but was stopped by France, who had a smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas England!" A chorus of voices filled the air and his door was burst open. England, greatly surprised, was startled to see a bunch of nations in his doorway. A few were America, Italy, Germany, A guy with a polar bear, Japan, China, Finland, Sweden, and even Switzerland. There were others too, but they couldn't fit into view.

The crazy thing was what the nations had brought. America carried in a large Christmas tree, whilst Italy had pasta and a box or decorations.

"Hi Iggy! Since your too sick to come celebrate Christmas, were bringing Christmas to you!" America announce proudly.

England, feeling very happy and important, smiled.

"Then let's get Christmas started, shall we?"

**a/n: HA! I updated super fast, didn't I? I did because I already got some wonderful reviews! I've decided to make this story have about two more chapters okay? Please review this chapter and tell me what y'think, okay? :)**


	3. Christmas Morning

America set the Christmas tree in the corner of the room and Lithuania, France, and Estonia instantly began putting ornaments on it. Italy went crazy with golden garland, wrapping it around the hospital bed railings, as well as the iv pole. Germany and Japan both put holly all over the windowsill, and Finland, dressed in a Santa suit, plugged in a radio and inserted a Christmas cd, pressing play.

By the time everyone was done, the whole room was transformed into a Christmas wonderland. Even Russia had contributed, putting white felt on the floor so it looked like snow. England was beaming from his place on the bed. America came forward, a bad on his hand.

"We brought you some stuff to make the stay more bearable!" He said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a stuffed unicorn to England.

"You git, I'm not five!" England said, but took the unicorn anyways.

The American also gave him a fluffy red blanket and a few books. England thanked him in contentment, wrapping the soft blanket around his shoulders and holding the unicorn closer to his chest. It was a shame his fairy friends couldn't be here right now.

"Thanks for this. It really means a lot to me." England told America. Alfred grinned, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What are bro's for, huh?"

Soon Italy began serving everyone pasta. They all sat in chairs or on the floor. Italy and America both sat on England's bed with him. All the countries joked about random things, and one could say it was a full blown party. Of course though, bad things always happen. Dr. Bumpus stormed into the room angrily.

"This is unacceptable! There are no more than three visitors per room, and no food or Christmas trees are allowed! Mr. Kirkland needs to rest, and visiting hours ended over thirty minutes ago!" He shouted, glaring at the surrounding countries.

"I am resting!" England said with a huff, indicating to his spot on the bed. "And I feel a lot better!"

It was true, during the countries visits he'd only had two coughing fits, and his fever certainly felt like it was going down.

"Would you like some pasta?" Italy asked the doctor timidly.

"NO! No I would not like any pasta! If you all don't get out of here by the count of three..." Dr. Bumpus threatened.

"What? What will you do if we don't leave? It's Christmas soon and were spending it with Arthur, whether you give us permission or not!" America yelled back, standing up to tower over the seething doctor. Dr. Bumpus opened his mouth to say something else, but remained speechless. He balled his hands into fists and stormed from the room.

The other countries cheered as the doctor left. England cheered along with them. Soon France opened a book of Christmas tales, and began to read them aloud.

With the combination of France's soothing storytelling voice and the background Christmas music, England began to grow tired. He felt his eyelids drooping and yawned, resting back into the bundle of pillows and blankets. It wasn't long before he fell asleep...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

England awoke with a coughing fit, eyes snapping open. What he saw shocked him. On the floor was America and France. The rest of the nations seemed to be missing, so England assumed that they went home. All of the decorations were still up, but the most exciting part was the tree. Many presents were piled under it, all shining with beautiful wrapping paper.

He quietly sat up, tiptoeing his way to the bathroom. When he was finished, he went to the sink and splashed his face with cold water. It woke him up a little more so he them left the bathroom, walking back to his bed. About halfway there his iv pole got caught on France's leg, sending him crashing to the floor and landing on top of America, who had been sleeping near France. Alfred sat bolt upright from the impact, before realizing what had happened.

"Iggy! Are you okay? Why are you awake? It's too early!" He said, helping England up and leading him back to his bed. France had awoken too, and went over to help tuck England back in.

"I'm fine...did you all really stay the night?" England asked in disbelieve.

"We sure did! The rest of the guys went home cause this room isn't the biggest, so we couldn't fit everyone...Merry Christmas by the way!" America said.

"Oui, Merry Christmas" France added. "As you can see, Santa made an appearance."

"Yes, he sure did..." England said, playing along. "You guys really didn't have to do this."

"Of course we did! What's Christmas without presents? In my opinion, you _were_ good this year." America said, laughing.

"Git" England muttered. On the inside he was happy though. Despite being sick he was able to still spend Christmas with the people he cared about, his friends.

Since they were all awake, the three began to open presents. They each received many, all from the other countries. England got new tea, soft pajamas, books, woolen socks, a new cellphone, and a cookbook. the cookbook was from France of course. The title was, Cooking for Dummies.

"You bloody moron! I happen to be a very good cook!" England shouted, hurling a pillow at France's face.

"Mon ami, your cooking could defiantly use some improvement. Then maybe your food wouldn't be banned at the world conferences." France replied, laughing at England's flushed face.

They were interrupted by a nurse who came in to take England's temperature and give him more medicine. She smiled at the three countries as they all bantered lightly.

"Your temp is down to 99! If this keeps up, you'll be going home soon!" She told England, who smiled happily at her words. Everything seemed to be going great. He was feeling much better, he had lots of nice presents, and he was with two of his closest friends. Things really couldn't get any better, and this was the best Christmas he'd had in a long time for sure.

**a/n: I couuuuuld end it here, or I could add one more closing chapter. You guys tell me what you want okay? Also, I'd appreciate it greatly if you guys could send me some new story ideas in your reviews! I hope everyone's Christmas was good yesterday!**


	4. Home at last

England sat on the edge of his hospital bed, finally free of the iv and annoying hospital gown. Today was the day were he would no longer be forced to lie down in an uncomfortable bed and have nurses constantly taking his temperature. Today he would be leaving, never to see this place again! Or at least hopefully not anytime soon...

"He's still not fully recovered. He'll have to take the antibiotics prescribed. He shouldn't develop another fever but if he does then keep a close eye on it and bring him in if it gets worse." A nurse was advising both France and America as England gathered up his things and prepared to go home. England was mildly annoyed that the nurse was facing the other two nations when talking, as if he were some sort of invalid.

The plan was for America and France to stick around for a few days to help him since he was still quite weak from the horrid sickness. That aspect certainly annoyed England a little bit, but he was still in quite a good mood from the events of Christmas. To think, he was expecting to spend the holiday alone in a hospital bed with no presents!

Finally much to England's relief, he was allowed to leave the hospital. Sure it was a little humiliating having to sit in a wheelchair as some nurse wheeled him outside of the hospital entrance, but he could get past it since it meant that he was finally going to be free of the hospital.

"Are you excited to go home mon ami?" France asked as he helped England into the car. America was already seated inside, eating some fast food that he'd picked up not too long ago from the nearest McDonalds.

"You have no idea" England replied, sighing with relief as they began to drive away from the hospital, or as England had nicknamed it, _The Building of Hell_.

"Look at it this way Iggy, as long as you take the medicine they prescribed then you probably wont have to go back for awhile." America said cheerfully. "And the government paid for your hospital bill!"

"Oh yes, not having to pay for being stuck in a nasty building full of sick people is a major plus." England replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes when France and America laughed at him.

It was certainly thrilling to be able to relax in his own home, on his own sofa with his own tea. Though the hospital tea was bearable, it was nothing compared to his beloved earl grey. The day went by as good as it could with both France and America staying there with him. They each hovered over him twenty four seven. America would ask if England's throat was still sore, and France would wonder if he was warm enough. Of course England responded by saying he was perfectly fine which only resulted with America forcing medicine down his throat and France bundling him in several thick blankets.

England was quite flattered to get phone calls from other countries like Japan, Italy, Canadia, and even Germany all wondering how he was holding up. Even Russia sent him a get well card that was shaped like a sunflower.

Later that night England decided to take a nice hour long steaming hot bath to help with his still aching body. It was very soothing to lay in the hot water as he sipped at some more tea and read one of his Shakespeare novels. The only annoying thing was America knocking every few minutes to 'check in case he passed out or something'. Finally the water grew cold so he was forced to step out and get into some warm pajamas and slippers.

"You look kinda warm. Is your fever back?" America asked in concern when England came back downstairs. The Englishman sighed in annoyance.

"No Alfred, I don't have a fever. It's just from the hot bath water." He assured him. America's frown only grew.

"I dunno Iggy...you look like you have a fever."

"Well I don't!" England snapped.

"We can see about that...FRANCE!" America called out. A moment later the French nation quickly came into the room.

"Yes Amerique?" He asked before his eyes turned to England, who was glaring at Alfred menacingly.

"Iggy has a fever!" America quickly spoke up.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Both of you stop!" France quickly shut them up. "Now England, you wait here while I get the thermometer. There's only one way to tell if you have a fever or not, and that's by checking."

"W-what? But it's just from taking a bath!" England said, spluttering. He gave a seething look of anger when he saw America's wide grin and a look that clearly said 'I win'.

After about ten minutes of arguing, the thermometer was eventually forced into England's mouth by France with the help of America. It turned out that England _did_ have a fever, but it was only a very mild one. That still didn't stop the two healthy nations from forcing him to have his temperature taken every half hour to make sure that it didn't increase.

England was actually quite relieved when it was time for bed. He felt majorly embarrassed when France tucked him in, cooing french words to him as if he were some infant. America thought it was really hilarious, laughing as England slapped France's hands away from him.

"Bonne nuit Angleterre, Sleep well." Francis whispered, running a hand through England's untamed locks.

"Yeah Artie, come get us if you need us." America added, leaning down to crush England into a hug. They were both halfway out the door when England decided that he needed to get something off his chest. He sat up in his bed, taking a breath.

"G-guys?" He asked softly, but still loud enough for them to hear him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" America asked worriedly.

"Well no but...I just wanted to thank you. For...for looking after me." England muttered, looking down at his hands and trying not to blush.

He was then enveloped into two hugs from his friends.

"We're just glad your alright mon lapin." France whispered. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Yeah, your the best ever Iggy! Even if your cooking gives everyone food poisoning." America said with a snicker.

"Git, your ruining the moment!" England snapped, but couldn't suppress a smile. Soon France and America left the room once again, and England couldn't help but let the smile grow onto his face.

He really did have the best friends in the world.

FIN

**a/n: I did it guys! I finally made an epilogue! Even though it's way past Christmas...but at least I finished it up right? Sorry if you didn't like how...protective...I made France and America. I just love fics like those and I think there should be way more of them! :D**

**So yes, thank you for the all the lovely reviews from last chapter. If you have one-shot requests of anything, feel free to request them!(:**

**I'd love a few reviews for this last chapter!**

**I'm sure that England would appreciate it! Maybe it would help him get all the way better!;) Well I guess I'm rambling...byeeeee!**


End file.
